


I be the Bonnie and You be my Clyde

by whoreshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Crimes & Criminals, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Serial Killers, idk what this is, im bad at tags, im horrible at writing im sorry this is boring, slight description of sex, ymmd issa whole art btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoreshi/pseuds/whoreshi
Summary: Life had mercilessly let them go from its endearing embrace. It’s heartbreaking.





	I be the Bonnie and You be my Clyde

Soonyoung huffed in annoyance at his eleventh attempt of picking the lock which bounded the two huge sets of metal railings of the jail he was in. He had been on it straight for the whole day without eating or drinking, and he was furious.

To be precise, some of the police officers had brought some food and drinks for him to feed himself and aid to his dehydration, but he left them to rot on the corner and feed them to the rats that visited him sometimes. As additional information, Soonyoung had a huge jail room all to his own for the police officers had decided to put him alone on it as to not have anyone harmed, even his fellow criminals. He may not have a weapon with him inside a jail, but his whole body is a complete weapon; he has strong defense, bold limbs, fast reflexes and great coordination of senses — he could definitely win at every combat fight, therefore, there's a huge possibility he’ll beat a fellow criminal to death as soon as they step in the same room as him.

"Let's see. . . I need hair pins. Or fork? Would that even work?" Soonyoung mumbled to himself, clueless of what to do. His weakness was breaking out and locks picking, and the police officers were glad at the fact for he can't escape anywhere once he's put in jail and locked in securely; though they would certainly be proved wrong later.

Soonyoung eyed the thin, metal fork in the plate of his nearly moldy food which had been staying on the corner of his room since yesterday. Some flies were present, but the intelligent killer didn't care. All he needed here was to abscond and flee like a free bird again. ‘ _It's thin, very thin; it could possibly be inserted inside this lock._ ’

He went to pick up the fork before going back by the doors of the jail and tried to break open the lock — which he successfully managed to do so. It was night time, probably around 12 midnight, so Soonyoung thought not much people would be awake at times like this. Without any hesitation, he tiptoed outside the jail and avoided creating sounds as possible as he can, before quietly exiting the police station and dashed in the middle of the night outside — any cameras that caught and recorded him wandering around the streets past curfew time would be nowhere to recognize him for he was clearly sure that only his shadow was caught on camera and to make himself safer, he was lucky he wore the old black hoodie he had since his early teenage times.

Soonyoung nearly had a heart attack upon seeing another shadow upon tottering by an alleyway. Seeing the person, he tried to run away, afraid that the person would recognize him as the famous serial killer Kwon Soonyoung and report him to the police — well, Soonyoung didn't have any power and energy today since he wasted all of it on picking a dummy lock and trying to escape so he basically couldn't beat the shit out of someone who witnessed him in the middle of the night. Even all his weapons were taken away by the police officers before he went to jail and thus, he doesn't have any weapon with him right now to attack, protect himself and kill.

He turned, his back now facing the alleyway, deciding to take another route without having to pass the alleyway but too late — the voice called out to him in the middle of the deafening silence of the night.

"Hey!"

Soonyoung slowly turned around. He didn't answer. Having turned around, all he saw was a petite male with black hair wearing a modern outfit which was similar to the fancy artistic clothes of French people.

"Are you Kwon Soonyoung?"

 _Oh shit._ Soonyoung cursed a lot in his head as if performing a mantra. He was too afraid to be brought back to jail. The stranger seemed to notice Soonyoung’s uneasiness.

"Boy, I will not report you to the police or not. I'm Lee Jihoon, another serial killer. What about we join forces?"

Soonyoung doubled his mind for awhile. He had heard the name Lee Jihoon before, and he thinks he heard it from either of the police officers and law enforcement having a meeting together, from the other criminals beside his jail room, or from one of his victims he had abused to death. Either way, he was sure it was the real Lee Jihoon right before his eyes, not someone faking as the famous murderer Lee Jihoon and then later would take Soonyoung to the police — basically Soonyoung's negative mind forced him into thinking that the Jihoon in front of him would betray him and then take him to the police, returning him back to prison.

"So now what? Are you really joining forces with me or not? I'm kinda bored these days; many people have been staying inside their houses just because of you." Jihoon stated, sighing after. "They fear your sudden presence. Although you're locked in jail, they fear you'd escape, and here you are — you really did. I am proud, Soonyoung. Whether or not will you say yes or no, we are joining forces. Okay?"

Soonyoung breathed in the cold air from the freezing breeze of the night.

"Okay."

"You trust me, right?"

Jihoon can sense the hesitance in Soonyoung's tensed body, but he didn't mind. He figured it would take a long time for the both of them to get along and trust each other to the point they can sleep together in one bed or shower at once. Aha, there went his wild imaginations.

Soonyoung exhaled.

"Yeah, I guess."  
  
  
-  
  
  
Truthfully, they weren't just your typical criminal couple who kill, kidnap and rob around the neighborhood, and beyond each other’s knowledge, they were slowly developing feelings for each other. Well, Jihoon was first on it ever since he heard about the news all about Soonyoung killing almost all the civilians, and it was his own personal choice joining forces with him for he was madly infatuated. He was obsessed. He was determined to meet Soonyoung.

How Jihoon became a killer was simply because people around him were criticizing him for being so quiet, so ill, so sick — until his demon deep inside was awakened. He became mentally ill to the point that everyone who witnessed his insanity told him he needed to be sent to the mental asylum. In the meantime, his parents got into a car accident and died, which just made him go more insane. He was crazy; he went mad for real and lost his sanity. People feared him. He flunk out of school and was expelled. Then, a serial killer started being his vehement and spirited career.

That supposedly bright morning, the news of Soonyoung escaping last night spread fast around the whole town like an enormous wildfire. The townspeople were doomed once again, and they knew they had to be alert at all times and protect their homes for another era.

Things literally went quick enough. They killed together, carried out plans and succeeding on them, went out together in disguise to buy foods and supply their needs, robbed several banks and more. But the highlight was, precisely, how there was some foreign feeling blossoming in their hearts. It was basically like the more they killed together with lust and cravings, the more there was a twisted feeling their guts would get. Sure, Jihoon was first, but this time he could admit his feelings were now stronger than before and the important thing here is Soonyoung also falling for the other. They thought it was just because they do stuffs they enjoy together, but as time passed by with minutes turning hours and hours turning days, they finally understood it clearly was not.

One day, Jihoon has completely fallen for the boy and couldn't stop himself from hesitating to confess to Soonyoung that early. He no longer cared if there's a possibility that he might ruin their stable relationship, if the older may leave him as a sign of rejection, or if Soonyoung might break his heart, to which the younger was unbothered with at all.

To talk about the confession part, he grabbed the chance to make the best confession gift ever he could give to Soonyoung. He thought of it way back when he first fell for him and when they haven't even met personally and he was glad that he got the chance to do and make it today.

"Hey, Soonyoung?" Jihoon called out to the other, peeking from behind the door that was opened ajar. He stayed on the living room for awhile seeing that Soonyoung needed some alone time, and now the older male was still peering over the city view, standing by the balcony with a glass of champagne held charmingly between his fingers.

"Jihoon?" Soonyoung replied, ensuring the younger that he was present inside. "What's the matter? Come here."

"A-Actually, I was wondering if we can... Uh, t-talk." Jihoon stuttered.

Soonyoung raised an eyebrow. "I don't mind anything about that. Feel free to come in, this is your bedroom too, no need to feel isolated."

Jihoon nodded before swinging the door wide open. It was just at that moment Soonyoung noticed Jihoon was dragging a corpse with a butcher’s knife on his hand. Soonyoung didn't seem dazed at the sight; he was used to seeing Jihoon being psychotic all the time.

None of the boys spoke. Jihoon stepped in the room, still dragging the corpse by a few of its dead hair still clinging on its now crummy scalp before throwing the poor lifeless body by Soonyoung's foot. It didn't take long for the foul smell to diffuse easily across the room, but neither of them reacted at the sting reaching their nostrils considering that they were accustomed to it anyways. Soonyoung didn't move a muscle, just waiting patiently for what Jihoon has in his sleeve for him to show off.

Jihoon fell to his knees on the floor, kneeling by the corpse that Soonyoung reckoned was what Jihoon exploited last night due to all the obnoxious screams Soonyoung heard while trying to go to sleep. He was slightly glad the person vocalizing out all the annoying yells was now deceased and murdered by no other than his partner in crime.

With the butcher’s knife he was grasping hard all the time that it cut his palm, Jihoon stabbed the corpse's chest and cut its left breast as if it was another delicious breakfast plate Soonyoung had prepared for the both of them. Watching the other's actions cautiously, Soonyoung stayed silent, not really bothering to ask the shorter what was he planning to do.

Jihoon harshly tore off the withering skin with his long nails, more blood oozing out of the wounded flesh. Eyes glinting with hope, Jihoon had caught sight of the person's nonfunctioning aorta. He removed any obstacles blocking that one particular body part, not caring if more blood had streamed itself throughout the smooth wooden floor.

Having cleared the bony ribs out of the way, Jihoon's hand gradually lowered down to grab a handful of the non-pumping heart. He felt it shake a bit in his touch due to its jelly-like structure, his hand now creamed with scarlet red. His other hand came to support as to avoid the organ from slipping out of his gentle grip.

He kneeled with one knee on the floor as if to propose, looking up as his orbs met with Soonyoung's starry ones. Jihoon cleared his throat before shattering the deafening silence that only contained sounds of brutal slashes for the past few minutes.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Soonyoung showed him a small smile, something Jihoon could read as not fake.

"Just as l begged for time alone to sort out my feelings for you here in our balcony, you come in our room with a corpse to take out its heart and confess to me formally," Soonyoung giggled, and Jihoon can't help but feel his heart leap a thousand back flips at that beautiful sound. "Of course, Jihoon, I would love to."

A wide smile made its way to Jihoon's face, almost dropping the bloody organ at the sudden wave of delight.

"For real?"

Soonyoung winked. "For real."

Jihoon huffed happily. "Ah, you know I love you! I would do anything just for you, I can give up anything for you and you can kill me anytime!"

Soonyoung laughed softly. Soonyoung was undoubtedly going to place that stray heart in one of his empty jars, have it displayed inside his only glass shelf openly as if to present a little exhibit, but then again all that shelf had was a picture frame of a family and some other unessential things Jihoon guessed were probably obtained with Soonyoung's precious memories such as a gun he used to first kill someone or an arrow he had first shot an innocent life with. Jihoon expects him to do it with the context of 'Jihoonie's confession gift!(ृ　ु*`ω´)ु', but in all honestly, he found it really adorable.

Jihoon was about to hug the taller, but halted when he realized his hands were still bathed in red. Uh oh, of course he wouldn't want to hug the other when he's wearing his favorite shirt of all time while enjoying a nice glass of champagne in the middle of a tranquil, quiet and peaceful night.

"I appreciate that you did your best for preparing all of this, but you do know that we need a clean floor instead of one with a lake of blood, right? If I'm not mistaken, our neighbor next door has a dog and it can sense anything bloody 10 feet away."

"Ah shit Soonyoung, I'm sorry. I didn't even think about that."

"It's okay. Go get some mop and air freshener from one of the kitchen cabins. Don't forget to perform hygiene and have your hands washed properly."

Jihoon smiled. He didn't forget to steal a sweet short kiss from Soonyoung before galloping cheerily out of the room. Before he could totally get out of Soonyoung's sight, he peeked in through the wide open door.

"Hey, I love you."

Soonyoung chuckled at that.

"I love you too."  
  
  
-  
  
  
"We've been dating for some time now, how long has it been, 5 months? I'm not sure, but hey, what about mind telling me some of your background? I never knew anything beneath that masochist mask of yours, and it's okay if you refuse to. I know it would make you uncomfortable in some ways, but we trusted each other, right?"

Soonyoung internally face palmed himself at his stupidity. How dare he don't tell his lover about his true form when they've been dating for quite a long time now? Even Jihoon had shared his past to Soonyoung shortly after they met, proving that he can trust him with his whole soul.

"Sorry, Jihoon, I didn't think of telling you anything about me," Soonyoung sighed through the pillow, his hot breath entering the soft fabric. "My mind has been drifting a lot lately, but anyways, about me? Well, must say that I had a very dark past."

Jihoon kept silent, motioning his hand to urge Soonyoung to continue. He crawled towards his boyfriend in the middle of the bed, hugging him close to his small frame.

"My father was a drunkard. He came home every night with another girl. Mom had enough of him though, she got really furious. But guess what? She left. She just left without any messages or any income to share with us. And not only that; I thought what she did was cruel enough for leaving her only child with a fucked up father like that, but no, what I discovered was worse than that! That morning after a violent night, I woke up peacefully, thinking that a bright day has been waiting for me all the time while I was asleep. I was an enthusiastic kid back then. But no, when I walked in to the kitchen, I discovered my dad's body. He was dead; murdered by mom. She left me with a deceased father with no money or anything dear to survive with."

Jihoon combed his fingers gently across Soonyoung's damp hair, trying to calm the other's nerves down. He felt bad as if all the guiltiness that existed on earth had weighed themselves on Jihoon's shoulders.

"The police came shortly after I called them. They offered me to go to an orphanage, but no. I ran away. Lived a shabby life in the streets, learned to survive on my own, stole money and robbed foods here and there, till I finally had enough cash and found an apartment to live in."

"How did you become known among people and feared across the world then?" Jihoon questioned with a soothing voice, and that calmed Soonyoung a bit.

"Simple. I was in a small and infamous gang for a short time before I betrayed them. I didn't know what got in me, but I killed every one of them. Stole their weapons and ran throughout the outskirts of Seoul, gunned down whoever blocked my way in anger."

Soonyoung lit a cigarette stick with a lighter before gently putting it in his mouth. Jihoon caresses his smooth cheek lovingly, trying to show affection.

"That picture frame on your shelf, is that—"

"Yeah, it's me and my parents."

Jihoon felt a huge pang of guilt hit his heart like a gong struck to be played. He felt bad, so bad. He can't believe people in a simple family picture showed genuine smiles but had a shady story. You really can't trust photos, for beyond them are more secrets and hold thousands of meanings.

"I'm sorry, Soonyoung, I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

"It's okay." Soonyoung blew a puff of smoke, creating a small grey air that didn't disappear long. "At least I have you now."

"Do you think our parents will be happy watching us from above?" Jihoon asked from out of nowhere.

Soonyoung shook his head. "No, I don't think so." He threw the used cigarette to the wooden floor, stepping on the remaining ember with his shoe before taking out both of his sneakers along with his socks. "Who would want their children to be well-known serial killers? Besides, our parents don’t matter. They're dead. All we have is each other."

Jihoon frowned at the other's unnecessary actions. "Soonyoung, we're neither on a pavement nor outdoors. Learn to throw a cigarette properly when indoors."

Soonyoung tossed the lighter to the bedside table, chuckling. "No need to worry, I'll clean everything later."

"Are you going to clean the bathroom closet too?"

"I don't know. It stinks, the reek of blood has faded into an ugly smell of decaying bodies," Soonyoung made gagging sounds in disgust. "But I'll try later, maybe around 3." Jihoon understood they always loved the toxic smell of blood; they're psychos after all, but not if the odor had shriveled from the freshness.

"You won't wake up at 3." Jihoon rolled his eyes. "You never wake up a few hours after sex."

"I said I'll try," Soonyoung gave him a mocking grin, "anything for you."

"Okay fine. Come on, it's quarter past 11, we have a lot of time."

Soonyoung let out a chortle. "Eager, aren't you?"

"Oh shut up and fuck me."

Soonyoung hovered over Jihoon, one hand pinning the latter's wrists to the headboard. Their lips touched in no longer than seconds, eyes shutting to feel the euphoria better. The kiss first came as aggressive, then more passionate, and then it grew lustier to the point that Jihoon had a superb taste of the minty cigarette with Soonyoung's tongue  peeking in his mouth to touch his. Meanwhile, Soonyoung's other hand crawled down and low, coming in contact with Jihoon's clothed member. The younger flinched along with a soft moan, not breaking away from the lovely lip-to-lip contact.

Soonyoung was the first to pull away, a sweet string of saliva connecting their mouths.

"What's wrong?" Jihoon questioned, concern showing through his dreamy eyes.

"Where did you hide the knives?"

"Huh? Oh, in the third and fourth drawer in the kitchen beneath the microwave— you're not thinking of knife play, aren't you?" Soonyoung smirked as he jumped out of bed and sprinted to the kitchen, leaving Jihoon alone in the bed. "Hey!" Jihoon crossed his arms in annoyance.

Not long after that, Soonyoung came back with not only a simple knife but also a black silky cloth, handcuffs and two bottles of tequila along with a shot glass.

"Drunk sex and knife play?" Jihoon shook his head disapprovingly. "That's dangerous. You know you can kill anyone when drunk. You're going to stab me for sure."

"No," Soonyoung replied, removing the bottle cap. "I won't drink. You will."

Jihoon had no choice but to do as his lover said. Taking shots after shots, the numb feeling took over his nerves as he tried his best to look sane.

As his vision was now enveloped with nothing but darkness due to both the blindfold and the drowsiness from the alcohol, Jihoon felt his shirt being lifted by no other than Soonyoung, the fabric teasing his sensitive skin. It was only at that moment when Jihoon remembered that he had been wearing a harness beneath his clothes all the time.

Soonyoung laughed scoffingly, and Jihoon was sure he sensed some dominant aura in that voice. "You're so cute wearing a harness, baby." Soonyoung took off the male's clothes and threw them somewhere across the room, Jihoon now stark naked in front of him but still dressed in a harness. Hands now bounded to the headboard with the cuffs, Jihoon whimpered at the feeling of being enraptured.

He felt weak, giving in to Soonyoung's want as the older dived in to his neck only to tease his sensitive spot and decorate the milky skin with arousing marks. His finger twirled around Jihoon's turned on nipples as the latter could only let out loud moans and rake his hair. Jihoon writhed, his hands curling into the bed sheets.

The feeling was intoxicating. Jihoon felt intoxicated.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Jihoon woke up to a heavy weight laid down on his body. Grunting, he pushed off Soonyoung who had been cuddling his small frame the whole time. He almost panicked when the sleeping male almost fell off the bed, but sighed in relief when his body just turned over, still on the sheets.

He felt a sudden sting on his lower body, wincing at the merciless pain. He turned to the other sleeping peacefully beside him. "Oh gosh, just how far did you go? You probably never woke up at 3 and didn’t clear the bathroom closet at all." Jihoon growled, watching Soonyoung stir in his sleep. He leaped off the bed and threw the blankets that draped over his body away to Soonyoung’s face, walking to the bathroom to check out himself on the mirror.

Nothing was extraordinary. There were large fresh hickeys adorning his neck, his hair disheveled, his lips chapped, and there were shallow cuts displayed on his limbs and right abdomen as part of the knife play. Even the harness was gone from his body, probably stripped off him by Soonyoung to give him a comfortable slumber.

Putting on clothes, he walked out the bathroom and entered the living room. Jihoon opened the television to check on the morning radio which he happened to perfectly catch up to. He then went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, ears closely listening to the news being broadcasted just in case he and Soonyoung needed to be updated and catch a slight clue of what could've been happening to the city.

 **"We're now on air; I hope everybody can hear us just fine.** **The recording microphones were changed just this early morning due to an error with the previous ones but anyways, we're here to inform you some breaking news that not only the city should know but also the country, just to ensure safety to everyone and their families and friends.”**

Jihoon froze, mildly putting the tea kettle down on the counter.

 **"Ever since the famous serial killer we all know, Kwon Soonyoung, escaped from prison, no such traces have been found while on the process of looking for him. It had been months since he was last seen, but we all know two murderers are on the loose. Yes, two. That night after Killer Kwon escaped, polices double-checked cameras and as of 9 minutes past 1 that evening, on the shown footage were two shadow frames that met somewhere in an alley. Professional investigators were sure that those two were Kwon and Lee as they have the exact heights as the given data gathered. Due to that reason—"** Jihoon released his drinking glass from his grip, sharp pieces making a shattering noise on the floor as some gashed his foot. Jihoon didn't care. **"—we assume those two could be together even until now. Evidences are proven that Kwon and Lee killed together and no doubt will bring double threat.**

**"So, today, police officers from higher departments will try their best to catch these harmful people and bring back peace. Investigators will be visiting each home to ensure none of the two are hiding somewhere in this city, so expect nicely dressed men to come at your door. Make sure your houses are free from possible crimes. Stay safe everyone!"**

For a moment, Jihoon just stood there, fazed. They were being chased. They were going to be found and be slaughtered, they were going to—

Jihoon scampered back to their room, slamming the door open and ran up to his unconscious lover.

"Soonyoung, Soonyoung baby," Jihoon shook the said man aggressively, wishing he would wake up in less than a second; though shaking wouldn't do anything when it comes to Kwon Soonyoung. "Wake up, you asshole!"

Soonyoung groused, eyes slowly opening to be greeted by the sight of Jihoon. He noticed the alarmed look at the other's face so he jolted up from his bed and sat up abruptly. "What happened?" Soonyoung reached out to Jihoon's hand that had turned cold, squeezing them tightly. "What's wrong? Tell me, Jihoonie, tell me."

A moment of silence passed.

"We're doomed."

"What?"

"They're coming,"

Jihoon held back a tear.

"For us."  
  
  
-  
  
  
Jihoon and Soonyoung got on the elevator, wearing masks and caps as disguises. Not to forget the casual clothing they wore to blend in the townspeople the moment they'll get out of the apartment block. By now, they were lucky enough to have boarded the elevator with no one around. They were even luckier when they discovered that there were no cameras for the elevators.

"The lobby is deserted, we can get pass it in no time and hurry to the parking lot." Soonyoung showed his phone screen to Jihoon, showing a cam record of the lobby. Being an expert hacker, Soonyoung was easily able to hack the surveillance cameras of the apartment block to ensure their safety on the way out.

"That's good then—"

The elevator doors separated, currently on the seventh floor, making way for someone about to board. Soonyoung and Jihoon exchanged glances as the unknown man wearing high class business clothes stepped in, standing in front of them.

 _'Are we going to...?_ ' Soonyoung mouthed to Jihoon, confused and lost.

Jihoon bobbed his head. _'Yes_.' He mouthed back. _'This man shall no longer step out once we're on the ground floor or else we'll have to encounter him right on the open_.'

Soonyoung nodded, getting the right message from his lover. Gradually pulling out the dagger from his pocket, he jabbed the man right on the chest, rosy red now garnishing his white shirt. The man collapsed as Soonyoung pulled out the dagger, Jihoon now pulling the dead body to the corner.

"Is the lobby still clear?" Jihoon asked calmly. Soonyoung glanced at his phone screen.

"We're in luck, yes. It's still six in the morning anyways, people are still probably sleeping."

"Great, it'll take long for somebody to discover this body."

Soonyoung shot Jihoon a puzzled look. "But then they'll know that we were here. You know, Jihoon, sometimes I don't get your logics."

"Don't worry. This will be a trace for them to add to the crime scene to capture us. They won't uncover our whereabouts later so soon."

"But I think otherwise? There's a camera in the parking lot and you know we must not be seen—"

"And are there even cameras for the elevators? No. They won't be sure who walked in the parking lot and who walked out from the elevators. That will leave them bamboozled and take a long time on trying to find a way to look for us while on the hunt." The elevator opened. Jihoon held Soonyoung's hand firmly. "It's okay, Soonyoung, it's okay. Just trust me; we'll get out of here."

Scurrying past the lobby and to the parking lot as fast as they could, Soonyoung pressed the right button on his car's pocket controller to open the car doors from a distance. Jihoon got on first as the other followed, sitting on the driver's seat.  
  
  
-  
  
  
"How does it feel?" Jihoon inquired. "You know, leaving home and running away from the city?"

"Heartbreaking." Soonyoung answered simply, eyes focused on the road. "We're leaving our home where we made so many memories. Fuck the landlord, we ain't going to pay anymore. It's his fault for letting us reside on that block."

Jihoon silently laughed. "He didn't even know us as the popular killers."

"Whatever. Good luck to the ones opening the bathroom closet, the rotten corpses are there to nicely greet them. It was nice of me to not tidy that up," Soonyoung glowered, arm resting on the stirring wheel as he waited for the traffic light to switch green. "We left everything behind, Jihoon. We left home just like that.

"That was where we lived together, as boyfriends, as an unmarried couple. That was where we made love, Jihoon. That was where I had everything, where I lived my life near the fullest, **where I can only see mom and dad**."

Jihoon gaped at the older male. Soonyoung was close to shedding tears.

"It's just exactly like my past. Running away, leaving everything behind—it's... Heartbreaking."

Jihoon intertwined his fingers with Soonyoung's long bony ones, their gazes meeting each other straight.

"Do you know what you didn't leave behind?" Jihoon placed his palm on Soonyoung's left chest where his heart was. "It's your heart, I'm sure of it. You didn't leave love behind. You have me, Soonyoung, you brought me, and I will always stay by your side.

"It's okay, Soonyoung, it's not just you going through the same thing. I am too, but I'm here; for you. I'll always be there, I promise. It's not just you with deceased parents and gone family who you never forgot, but you were there to complete a missing puzzle inside me. It was you who completed my life whole, so whatever happens, I'll stay close to you. Protect you. Die for you."

"Oh my god, Jihoonie—"

"Till Death Do Us Part."

Soonyoung burst into tears. Jihoon hugged him.

"Till Death Do Us Part."  
  
  
-  
  
  
Evening has fallen and they've reached the borderline of Seoul, their car parked somewhere on the side of the street.

"Tune on the daily night radio." Jihoon suggested, and in an instant Soonyoung's finger was now fumbling with the player.

The two of them were unfortunate that afternoon, as if their prayers had been sent to a deaf god. They didn't eat anything for lunch, all convenience stores they stumbled upon were highly secured by polices just in case, they say, they spot two hideous people that can possibly be the two top wanted killers in the country. They starved, stomach rumbling obnoxiously and just spent the day driving away from the city.

But then again, as long as one another were there, they were fine.

The radio music boomed throughout the car.

**"As of forty-seven past six this morning, a dead body that belonged to a businessman named Lee Seokmin was discovered in an elevator at this apartment block located down the Gangnam lane. Investigators conjectured it was the missing serial killers responsible for this act. Going around the apartment block, investigators seemed to have found the unit in less than an hour where they presumably sheltered in. More information will be revealed after the researches inside the unit. Polices are still out on the hunt tonight to chase after the targets. Stay tuned for more updates. Again, stay safe for the night!"**

"Wow, unbelievable." Soonyoung's jaw dropped in disbelief. "They found out where we lived in? These people are fucking smart."

"What would you expect? We're the top wanted killers in town; of course they would hire professionals with logical minds. Or maybe they just used guard dogs to find that out," Jihoon shrugged his shoulder. "Anyways, where are we?"

"I don't know. I can't turn on my location, we'll be caught if I do."

Jihoon frowned. "Ah shit, I didn't think of that. But Soonyoung, it might be our last night, you know."

Soonyoung raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I-I don't know. I just have a feeling that..." Jihoon trailed off, "that we'll die."

Soonyoung grinned, though there was a hint of melancholy in his expression. "I like the way you think."

Promptly, Soonyoung pushed Jihoon over to the backseat, the taller following by behind. Jihoon was startled, but kept his composure and sat upright, only to have his wrists pinned harshly to the car window and lips smashed against another.

Soonyoung's hand reached over beneath the passenger's seat to pull out a briefcase Jihoon guessed was where he kept his different types of knives. He was right, he knew his boyfriend too well; Soonyoung removed the strap and opened the complete set, pulling out a small-sized knife.

Jihoon peered over to the streets through the window. The road was clear, no one's out and it's totally desolated. Perhaps it was okay for them to do such an activity inside Soonyoung's car, which they only robbed from a restaurant.

Minutes went by as filthy (pretty, Soonyoung would say) sounds filled the air inside the car, skin slapping skin and hardness against hardness. Heavy breaths filling the air, both boys panted hard. Soonyoung looked down at Jihoon who was naked lying down on the passenger's seat, tears filling the brim of his eyes. His hair was ruffled, the alluring marks still painted on his milky neck, soft trail of kisses still visible on his chest, a long cut caused by the knife plastered on his left cheek—everything about him was so beautiful, Soonyoung himself was speechless.

“You’re too beautiful to be this fragile.”

The lovely atmosphere was interrupted by loud sirens from the distance. They immediately knew they're in great danger.

"Fuck. Go dress, quick." Soonyoung hushed a little panickedly to his lover, grabbing to get his own pullover and his pants. Jihoon did the same to his hoodie and shorts.

Jumping to the driver's seat and starting the car, Soonyoung took hold of the stirring wheel within a second and drove away as briskly as possible without causing damage or tragic accident. Jihoon checked on the police cars chasing them from behind.

"At least 10 feet away from us," Jihoon informed, shifting his gaze from the back to Soonyoung's eyes through the rearview mirror. "Soonyoung, can you drive a bit faster? Speed up to one-half kilometer and— wait hold on, they have motorcycles with them— accelerate to three kilometers and get us away as possible—"

"J-Jihoon!" Soonyoung cried out, eyes as wide as saucers as if to say 'fuck we're done for.' Jihoon narrowed his eyebrows as the car went to a screeching halt, the engine dying.

"W-What's wrong?"

"We've run out of gas." Soonyoung replied straightaway, watching the fright fade away from Jihoon's face and turn into pity. Jihoon fondly smiled.

"I think it's time."

Police cars, motorcycles and law enforcement were all around them in less than five minutes, trapping their vehicle in a circle from a distance.

"I think so too." Soonyoung woefully said, orbs not leaving Jihoon's expressive gaze. They both leaned in to give each other a short chaste kiss, which most likely would turn out as their ever last one.

Each criminal grabbed their own guns right after. Opening the doors, Soonyoung hopped off the driver's seat as Jihoon did the same from the passenger's seat, both young boys greeting wryly all the people that surrounded them as a circle with nowhere for them to escape. Red and blue lights were flickering. All guns were pointed at them, ready to fire at any second. Neither really did care, as long as they had each other, they were okay. Even if they get murdered, even if they get gunned down, even if it's time to breathe their last — as long as they had each other, everything is fine.

Jihoon was hugging Soonyoung for dear life, his head resting on the older's shoulder. He looked on the left, gun raised slightly, while Soonyoung observed the opposite direction, their arms clinging on each other's body.

"Finally," a person dressed elegantly in a suit, which Soonyoung guessed was part of the court, declared with a decent voice, "we found you."

Soonyoung squinted in loath, absolutely outraged. "Yeah right. Go on, go shoot us if you want."

“FIRE!”

Instantaneously, the whole law enforcement fired all at once, the deafening sound of gunshots filling the air.

Their eyes became droopy, sight hazy, chests repeatedly shot with random bullets. The last thing Soonyoung saw was the pretty starry night above them, while Jihoon had his eyes closed all along. The two dropping their guns down in both numbness and retreatment, Soonyoung collapsed along with Jihoon on the rough pavement, their bodies now caked in blood. The red flowed throughout the ground, the couple now lying in a pool of their own mixed blood, their arms not leaving each other at all.

Eyes turning dull and empty, Soonyoung gasped for air as he had trouble breathing and was trying his best to bear the excruciating pain. “I-I love y-you, Lee Jihoon.” He managed to croak out till his heart had betrayed him, forcing him to breathe his last. Poor Soonyoung, he never heard the awaited response, but he knew deep inside he didn’t need a reply as long as he was sure.

A tear streamed down Jihoon’s right cheek that was in contact with the ground since he fell face-side on the road, the male forcing a mournful smile. He weakly reached out with his delicate hand to caress his presumably dead lover’s smooth blood-splattered cheek, until his lungs defied him, his exhausted hand landing soullessly beside Soonyoung’s head.

“I love you too, K-Kwon Soonyoung.” He whispered, his eyes finally giving up with the last sight of his as Soonyoung’s gorgeously carved but now grievously lifeless face, as the mixed colored lights of red, blue, and white scattered across his striking beauty. If not for the flashlights that came closer to inspect Soonyoung’s dead body and lit his face, Jihoon wouldn’t be that truly thankful for they had given him a clearer view of his lover’s prettiness. Heartbeats coming to a miserable stop, Death came to fetch them, Soonyoung first with Jihoon following close behind.

Life had mercilessly let them go from its endearing embrace. It’s heartbreaking.  
  
  
-  
  
  
**“As of fifteen past eleven this night, the highest law enforcement had successfully ambushed killers Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon near the borderline of Seoul. They had triumphed in shooting them down with approximately fifty-four bullets and doctors have confirmed their honorable deaths** ( **honorable only for each other by the way,** the other speaker murmured) **. Alas, they had a horrible taste of Death which they had been giving to their innocent victims all this time, though we can consider that as sickeningly sweet deaths for they died together and in each other’s arms according to the people present at the short-but-eventful scene. To show respect for their extreme loyalty and tender love, the court has publicized to give them a proper burial beside each other at The Memorial Park. Surely, these two are to write a big part on Korea’s history for their supreme violence that had taught us patience and fear-control. Now that peace had reign with their permanent absences, we are free once again and no more sadism and ferocity are to emerge any minute. We shall rejoice, South Korea, rejoice! Await your bright mornings and spend your days enjoyably with your family, friends, and loved ones. This had been your favorite night radio; please look forward to more segments on the following nights.”**

**Author's Note:**

> im finally finished with this one shot sjhsjh btw just in case someone might mistake this as a stolen work, i crossposted this on wattpad !! if you made it this far tysm and ily omg who would even spend their time reading this boring trash kddfkg thank !!! you !!! ymmd issa whole masterpiece btw please go stream oh my


End file.
